Getting What You Want
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: No, it wasn't how he had imagined it. It was better. Aoshi x Kenshin Smut! because i don't like how the manga had ended


Day 27! super tired because was busy doing karaoke w/ friends all day ^^. this isn't something i can brag about very often... having friends.

"I love your hair." Pulling at Kenshin's long and scarlet hair, Aoshi said, one day he was in a state of complete drunkenness.

"Yes… I already got it, so could you _please_ let go of it now?" With a puzzled smile, the redhead wondered how a single (and not even full) cup of sake could make a man change that much, and was gradually regretting inviting him for a drink in their dojo.

Nonetheless, it all started because of Kenshin's usual good nature, the latter was fully aware of that. But how to refuse hospitality to a man who had made a long trip from Kyoto only to see him? Though he truly wished that someone had told him that the Oniwabanshu leader couldn't hold his liquor at all. If it had been the case, then he wouldn't have the younger man clinging at him like a baby and pulling at his hair as though he just couldn't find his balance if he didn't. Finally, after a long fight with the wandering hand, Kenshin freed himself from Aoshi's grip. He got up and, pushing down on the taller man's shoulders, he forced the latter to sit still. "At any rate," The older male sighed. "It's already late so I'd be really glad if you didn't make a ruckus in this place."

"You don't want me to stay here?" A nearly sulking Aoshi inquired.

Kenshin flinched. "Of course, it's not that. But everyone is already asleep now, and I don't want to wake them u- _Oro_?" Without a warning, Aoshi had pulled the long haired swordsman close to him, so close the ice-cold blue eyes could be seen clearly reflected in Kenshin's purple ones. The taller man cupped the latter's face in his hands.

"I also love your face." His heavy tongue managed to articulate. "I've always thought it's truly beautiful. But it's not as beautiful as your hair."

"I know. It's the nth time you say that." Himura Kenshin heaved another sigh of tiredness. Now you can have a slight idea of what he had been through for the last two hours.

 _"I mean it. I truly think you're beautiful. Just looking at your calm and soothing demeanor brings in my mind a peace and comfort I've never felt before I met you. I could spend hours lost in the shimmering light of your orbs. I wanted to say it many times before but I couldn't find the courage for it. But tonight, I don't know why, it's like the fear that is usually loitering in my mind has simply disappeared. I feel lighter now I've confessed it."_ … This is what Aoshi was thinking he was saying. And this is what he actually told the redhead: "Let's have sex."

"What's this again?" Kenshin said patiently. "You're drunk. You really should go to sleep."

"I'll go to sleep if you go with me."

"Did you know you can act extremely childishly when you've drunk too much? You're also unusually talkative. Well, I have to admit it's very refreshing compared to your cold and emotionless self."

"Ah? Anyway, let's go."

"Wait… stooop!"

No, contrarily to what you were thinking, situation hadn't all of a sudden turned incredibly lewd. However, painful, sure it had been for the redhead: Aoshi had tried to get on his feet, but with his balance still as bad as his tongue, no sooner had he taken a step forward than he miserably fell on the ground on top of the older man. "Ouch…" He whined.

"This should be _my_ line!" Kenshin complained from under him. "Please get up! You're heavy!"

More or less back from his drunkenness, Aoshi was ogling curiously at the smaller man, who was struggling like a madman to make him move away. However, as his slender and leaner body was rubbing against Aoshi's taller one, the latter could feel his groin being giving an attention (unintentional attention, that is) which was making a familiar heat rise in his belly.

"Shinomori-dono?" Kenshin kept on complaining. "Can you hear me? Please, move away! What… Why are you staring at me like this?"

Aoshi indeed was staring stupidly at the redhead. He stuttered, "Er… No, nothing… or rather yes, there's one thing. I think I'm… I'm hard."

They both looked at each other in a moment of awkwardness. It was five seconds before the redhead started to frantically thrash about beneath the dark haired man. "Move away! This isn't funny anymore, Shinomori-dono. And I'm tired of all your immature jokes."

"I'm not joking, look…" Feebly, he rocked his crotch against Kenshin's. The latter gasped in shock. "See?"

"Alright. Alright, I see it. Now, won't you let go of me…"

"Sorry… I can't." he said, and as he did, he looked so seriously it was difficult to say whether it was truly a joke or the real thing.

"What's that, you 'can't'?" Something truly rare from the redhead, he was actually losing his cool and had begun to be kind of rude with the younger man. "You're a grown up man, of course you _can_ do that."

"No, I really can't…" His arms went circling Kenshin's lean waist, before his hands started slowly, slowly going higher, caressing the thin chest, feeling the narrow shoulders under the large and warm palms, then tangling his long fingers in the lovely scarlet locks, freeing them from the lace that had been tying them. He leaned on the redhead, then whispered. "Right now I really can't think about anything else apart from embracing you."

It would be hard to say that the redhead felt absolutely nothing – not the slightest excitement, not the smallest arousal – when he sensed the other man's hot breath hitting his neck. But this was going too far. After all, he couldn't just… It wasn't appropriate for him to…

"Aaah." He suddenly moaned, taken by surprise by the hot and wet tongue that had just licked his ear. "Shinomori… dono… Don't!"

Aoshi was sucking at the nape of his neck now. Kenshin's dark red … was off on his elbows, and the younger male could now glance at the perfect skin, cleared from all material concealing. Just like the face, the body had a slight androgynous aspect that was strangely appealing to Aoshi. The skin he was touching was soft, the flesh he was pressing under his fingertips was tender and the nipples that were gradually exposed by the dropping garments were pink, throbbing and incredibly tempting. Kenshin was troubled; his cheeks were a deep shade of red that was matching so well the long and silky locks that had fallen all over the bare skin. Heaving up and down, so damn slowly and erotically it was seriously testing his patience, the older swordsman's chest was now clearly visible to Aoshi. The latter had to repress the profound desire to rip the rest of clothing away while groping at the small bump of the breasts. Finally, he heaved a deep sigh.

"Can I, please?" Grabbing the redhead's chin with his fingers, tilting his head so that the latter had to look at him straight in the eye, he begged one more time. Aoshi sat back cross-legged and, bringing the older male upward with him, he sat the latter on his lap so that their lower half were pressed against each other's, with the result that Kenshin could no more ignore the scorching heat coming from the younger man.

Flustered, Kenshin averted his eyes. It was obvious he wasn't used to those kinds of things at all, but didn't want to fight back too much not to upset Aoshi. However, Aoshi didn't want to take advantage of him. He wanted to hear the words from _his_ mouth, uttered with _his_ voice. "I'm attracted to you." The younger one said, perfectly composed. "Is it the same for you?"

"I… I don't think it's the case…"

Unexpectedly, Aoshi moved his hips, making the smaller man grab his shoulders for support. Nevertheless, in this position, the redhead was forced to move his body as well, according his rhythm with the dark haired man's. "Are you sure?" Aoshi insisted. "Don't you feel anything down there? Together with mine, doesn't yours feel it as well? Here…" The younger male unceremoniously took hold of Kenshin's crotch, startling the latter who, in spite of this, didn't force the other man back. Aoshi saw in this silent agreement an encouragement to go further, which he did. He moved one of his hands faster around the redhead crotch, stroking the somewhat noticeable bulge under the fabric of his _hakama_ , while the other was supporting the smaller man's back.

"Shinomori-dono… Ha… Shinomori-dono…" Kenshin panted.

What a wonderful sight, indeed. And such a lustful plead, such an appealing body! The dark haired man wanted to take all of it, steal it and hide it from other human's eyes for eternity. But Aoshi knew it was impossible, and he knew he was a fool to even dream about that. So what could he do? Let the red head go? No way. He had wished so many times to hold that man close to him, he couldn't just let him go without tempting anything!

Gradually, the Oniwabanshu was lowering his head until he could kiss Kenshin's bare shoulder. His hungry lips quickly moved on the trembling skin, all feverish, almost deperate. Aoshi himself didn't understand why he felt so anxious about all of this. This is what he wanted to do, and Himura Kenshin – as strange as it might look – was allowing him to do it, so why all that indecision. No, he couldn't allow himself such qualms. He had never been a coward nor a man with little confidence, and that night he wasn't going to become one.

More fiercely than before, still with a gentleness equaled only by his strength, Aoshi pulled the hakama down and began sucking the other male's nipples.

"Aa!" Kenshin shuddered when he felt the wet appendage kneading the erected nubs. "Shinomori… dono…"

"Do you like it when I do that?" Between two licks, Aoshi asked. "Or, maybe you prefer it when I do _this_ in the same time?"

He stroked Kenshin faster, and the pleasure his hand was stirring was so strong actually the redhead gripped harder at his shoulders, his head thrown backwards and his lips parting to let soft pants out. "Shinomori-dono…please… stop that…"

Aoshi smirked. "You're telling me to stop, but in reality what you want is more, isn't it?" And saying this, Aoshi rubbed his groin on the smaller man's butt. For some time, he kept on jerking Kenshin off, his mouth still stuck to the latter's breasts, and rubbing his own concealed arousal. The heat was rising by each second, and so was the yearning in his guts. Aoshi had to bit his tongue to force himself no to throw the object of his desires on the floor and just make love to him, strongly, wildly. However, he knew he if were to do that, it would forever ban him from his paramour's heart.

"Please, let me do it…" Aoshi's voice came out, coarse and deep. "I beg you… just once…"

Did his plead reach Kenshin's soul? Was it enough for that man to take him on pity? Go only knew. Nonetheless, as though the older male's mind was already too blurred to tell what was right and what was wrong, Kenshin nodded, even though rather hesitantly.

Aoshi, on the other hand, didn't even ask for any more confirmation – he didn't want Himura to change his mind and tell him off afterward – and, in the blink of an eye, had taken the redhead out of his remaining clothes. After a long and admiring look of Kenshin's nakedness (the younger man had already seen the beautiful face and the gorgeous chest, but the sight of the long and thin thighs, the marvelously curved legs and the bony hips were simply… too adorable to be just skipped on), he placing the smaller man in a kneeling position on top of him, then pulled his engorged manhood in the open air. He guided the timid swordsman onto his lap, bringing the latter's hips lower and lower, and Kenshin's cheeks truly turned a darker shade of red when Aoshi's hardness made contact with his ass cheek.

"…!" He started.

"Calm down." Aoshi's soothing hand caressed the older man's hair. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll go as slowly as you want."

"But… it's so big…" blushing even brighter, Kenshin stuttered. Now, Aoshi wouldn't have been a man if such a cute reaction, such chaste lips uttering those lewd words hadn't made him grow bigger. And twitch.

"I'm sorry." This time, it was Aoshi's turn to blush. "Can I put it inside now? I can't… I've reached my limits."

"Shinomori-dono?..." Kenshin hadn't been able to pronounce another word as the younger man ferociously took hold of his ass and, with a swift yet hurting motion, had shoved himself in the redhead's entrance, eliciting a cry of pain from the latter. "Aa! Shinomori-dono… It hurts…! Please, stop!"

"I'm sorry." Was everything Aoshi could say when he started pumping in and out of the narrow tunnel.

His movements were controlled and measured. Even if the first thrust had been too fast and unexpected for the smaller man, the next ones were gentler, less impatient and more cautious. At any rate, the ass that was receiving him was so tight and squeezing him so hard, Aoshi could barely move at all. It was with his teeth gritting and his fingernails digging tenderly in Kenshin's loins that he was pounding the latter from beneath, Kenshin's heavy breathing and sharp cries setting the tempo of his strong hips.

It indeed wasn't exactly how he had pictured their 'first time', still Aoshi couldn't complain. Having the redhead clinging at him for dear life, his face flushed red; and his long scarlet hair waving around them, hiding them like a curtain of red silk, and that unimaginable warmth pressure around his cock… No, it wasn't how he had imagined it. It was better. And right before his eyes, Himura Kenshin was furrowing seriously, as though he was trying his best not to show any pain to the younger man, as though he was really focusing on how to make things better for Aoshi. Ah, just how far could that person go for people around him, Aoshi couldn't help but think.

Aoshi endeavored to make him feel better. He was sucking at the hard nipples again, was stroking the smaller man's reddened shaft with more passion than ever, and hitting different angles inside of the latter. Kenshin would arch his back from time to time, moan softly in Aoshi's ear or increase the squeezing around the younger man, but apart from that, he was giving no other sign of the bliss and abandon Aoshi had always dreamt the redhead would show him in those kinds of moments. Another one of the dark haired man's fantasies shattered. Well, it's not as if he could ask for that much from Kenshin. It must have been in an incredible pain, just a while ago, and he still wasn't used having sex with men. It was more than comprehensible.

Anyhow, Aoshi felt he was getting close to his climax. He was thrusting faster, the hands on the redhead's hips urging to move faster on him. This sudden eagerness startled Kenshin.

"Sh-Shinomori-dono…" He panted. "Ah… Ha!... Don't move that fast… I can't.. I can't…"

His face finally parting from the older man's chest, the younger one said, "Don't worry. Do you feel how my shape is changing? How I can barely pull it out now?"

"Yes… Nhh! But I'm still…"

"I'll make you come to. You won't have to do anything. "

His fingers ran in the scarlet locks again, then trailed down to settle on the redhead's thighs. He caressed both of them as he dipped even deeper in Kenshin's moistness. The calloused yet kind comforting palms were going up and down on the sensitive flesh. Soon, they were caressing his whole body; the back as they were feeling under the fingertips the small bumps on the redhead's spine; the soft and rounded buttocks that were bouncing so timidly on his lap; whilst Aoshi was imperceptibly increasing the speed of his shoving. Suddenly Kenshin gasped.

"Ah! Don't… when you move like this…. My insides are…"

His insides were… what? "You mean, when I do _this_?" Aoshi thrust at that particular angle again, and once more the smaller man emitted the same soft squeal.

"Shinomori-dono… Ah! No, don't… Mmh… Inside it's… it's…" Kenshin suddenly placed a hand on his mouth to prevent more lustful noises to pour out.

Aoshi, however, pulled it away. "Don't hold back." He kissed the back of the redhead's hand. "And don't hush your voice either. I want to hear more of it. Will you let me hear more of it?"

Kenshin couldn't deny him anything, it seemed, because as soon as Aoshi let that graceful hand go, the older man started moaning a little louder, and clutching more intensely at Aoshi's manhood. All of this only cheered the dark haired man to grind his body more vigorously as his own hand went back fondling Kenshin's erection. Aoshi noticed with happiness that it was throbbing urgently in his hand.

"Let's come together, alright?" He whispered. "I'll come inside you…"

"Wait… W-… Shinomori-dono… Ah! Aan… No more! That's too strong… I'm going to…Aa- Aaah!"

And like this, twenty or so seconds later, they climaxed, both calling each other's name. Kenshin, particularly, couldn't take it anymore and nearly fell on the ground if the younger man hadn't held him back.

They had dirtied the tatami and most of their clothes, on top of everything the redhead had fallen asleep in Aoshi's arms, so the latter wasn't very sure how he was supposed to act from now. Someone might pop in, he pondered. So, at least, he had to put the older man's clothes back on him. and what about the mess they did on the ground? He'd clean it up before anyone come in the morning. For now, he felt tired as well. He wanted to sleep, moreover he had to carry the redhead to his apartments… but how? He had no idea where they were, and he didn't want to wake the other man up to ask him either.

He lay the redhead down on the ground.

"… Well. I guess, tonight, I'll be sleeping here." Patting the long mane, Aoshi smiled.

 **THE END**

Coming tomorrow is petshop of horrors. Oooh two old anime coming in a row O_O


End file.
